Pena de muerte
by Michelle Anders
Summary: Quien creeria que la dulce e inocente Starfire asesino a una persona?...
1. ¿Asesina?

Lalalalala Pues creo que ya mas o menos se como se acomodan los Fics en Fan Fiction… asi que este lo hare lo espaciado n.n jaja pues espero que les guste la historia… tengo mas en mente,, pero no se si las publicare. Este es un fic triste (o eso quiero creer yo xD) Pero bueno,, ya mejor les dejo leyendo…

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC Comics® y de Warner Bros.®,, esto solo lo hago con fines de lucro_

.:*.:PENA DE MUERTE:.*:.

_Capítulo 01_

**¿Asesina?**

Era un dia normal en la Torre de los Titanes. Cada quien estaba haciendo lo suyo, como siempre, era la misma rutina de todos los días. Robin entrenaba en el gimnacio, Beast Boy y Cyborg jugando videojuegos, Raven leyendo y Starfire… ¿!¿!donde estaba Starfire?.

Facil… ella se encontraba en el techo, recordando cuando estaba en la nave espacial. Los Jovenes Titanes iban a cumplir en 30 dias iban 06 años de haberse conocido, asi que ella calculaba que en ese lapso de tiempo, estaba en la nave del terror. Todavia se acordaba cuando la maltrataban, hacían un monton de experimientos con ella, la abofeteaban, en fin… recuerdos que su corazón quería dejar en el olvido… pero no eran nada fáciles de olvidar. Estaba ahí por una razón… bueno,, por DOS mas bien dicho… Primera,, Starfire tenia un mal presentimiento… y la segunda… Robin.

Ya era la hora del crepúsculo, hora en que habitualmente Robin y ella estarían conversando sobre locuras, amistad, Tamaran, la Tierra… siempre tenían un tema para hablar. Pero el estaba últimamente ocupado con unos problemas de su trabajo, asi que no le había puesto la suficiente atención como para notar que ella estaba deprimida. Según Starfire, el seguiría investigando, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Era el… el Chico Maravilla.

"Creí que estarías abajo con los demás" –Dijo Robin con suavidad. Se había dado un baño después de entrenar

"No… solo estoy… pensando…"

"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Pues… últimamente me he sentido un poco extraña"…

"o.O ¿Son cosas de chicas? Porque para eso Raven…"

"No… bueno… es que tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le va a suceder a uno de nosotros… A un Titán… algo malo va a suceder…" –Dijo tristemente la pelirroja

"Mientras estemos juntos… nada nos pasara" –Dijo tiernamente Robin

"Pero…" –Protesto Starfire, pero cuando vio la mirada de su mejor amigo (N/A: coff…novio…coff xD) se tranquilizo

"Vallamos con los demás… aquí ya empezó a hacer calor" –Dijo Robin dándose la media vuelta con Star, pero ella se devolvió y vio que venia una nave extraterrestre… una nave… DE LOS GORDONIANOS.

"NO!" –Grito la tamaraneana- "Robin… ve con los demás y trae ayuda… RAPIDO"

"Pero tu…"

"Yo estaré bien… CORRE!"

"Esta bien, esta bien"

Robin salió corriendo a la torre a traer a los demás titanes. Starfire se cubría con las manos para evitar que el exceso de calor le dañara la cara. Robin llego con los demás titanes cuando la nave espacial estaba tocando tierra.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

STARFIRE'S P.O.V.

No podía creerlo… Esa era la última nave que quería ver en mi vida. Esa era la nave de los Gordonianos. No era cualquier nave. Esa nave tenia mas protecciones que en la que yo estaba… tenia a los prisioneros mas peligrosos para transpórtalos a… su muerte. Vi que los gordonianos se bajaron de su nave, y mis amigos estaban en posición de ataque. Me acerque unos pasos para ver que querían… pero…

"Princesa Koriand'r, del planeta Tamaran" –Dijo uno de los soldados- "Usted esta arrestada por asesinato del General **Ginalkgg***y maltrato a soldados"

Me quedé en shock. No sabia que hacer, ni que decirles a los demás. Mis amigos estaban igual o peor que yo. ¿Quién iba a creer que una dulce pelirroja como yo iba a ser una asesina?

"Llévensela a la nave" –Dio indicaciones el que le acompañaba al que esposó a Star

"NADIE VA A LLEVARSELA" –Grito desesperadamente Robin

"¿Que acaso no logran entender?" –Dijo como si fuera con obviedad- "La tamaraneana es una de las más buscadas por todo el planeta"

"Nosotros somos policías,, la chica de Tamaran es una asesina"

Esta última palabra le cayo como bomba a Robin. No sabia que decir, no sabia que hacer. No sabia si estar del lado de la justicia, o de la defensa al amor de su vida.

"ESO ES MENTIRA!" –Grito con desesperación el petirrojo

"Mira niño…" –Rápidamente, interrumpí al policía para poder decir la verdad

"Disculpe… Robin… es verdad" –Dijo tristemente la chica- **"Pero lo hice por mi bien…"**

"Hora de irnos" –Dijo uno de ellos, como si estuviera - "El juicio va a ser duro pequeña"

Estaba demasiado triste. No les había dicho de ese secreto a sus amigos, porque no quería que le negaran la entrada a ser una Titán. Ya estaba despegando la nave, cuando le dirigió una ultima mirada a sus amigos, a la torre, al planeta tierra… al amor de su vida.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

TORRE DE LOS TITANES…

ROBIN'S P.O.V

No podía creerlo. No quería, mejor dicho, creerlo. La persona que yo aparentaba más dulce en toda la existencia, era una asesina. Un mal recuerdo de mi infancia llegó… La muerte de mis padres. Eso es algo que según yo dejé en el olvido, pero ahora veo, que lo recordé con Starfire. Ella era la última persona que creía que iba a matar a una persona. Tanta presión… demasiada… se me nublo la vista… hasta un momento en donde no vi nada, y caí en el suelo

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

NARRADOR'S P.O.V

Robin se encontraba en la enfermería, inconsciente. Los demás titanes estaban afuera, dejando a Robin descansar y liberarse de la presión. Dejando a un lado al pobre (N/A: Y sexy *¬*) petirrojo, vamos con los Titanes. Ellos estaban en el pasillo, sentados, pensando sobre lo que les acababa de ocurrir. Raven había ido a buscar un libro para controlar sus emociones, Beast Boy y Cyborg estaban sentados, asombrados todavía de lo que había ocurrido.

"No puedo creerlo" –Comenzó, como siempre rompiendo el hielo, BB

"Yo tampoco" –Le siguió Cyborg- "Ninguno de nosotros lo quiere creer, o mas bien… aceptar la verdad"

"Eso es cier…" –Dijo BB, antes de que fuera interrumpido por su novia (N/A: Creo que no lo había dicho… BB&Rae eran novios desde hace 1 año )

"TENGO UNA IDEA!" –Anuncio la peli violeta- "El gordoniano dijo que el juicio de Starfire iba a ser muy malo, vamos a ver que tan malo es, y alomejor pueda salir libre de ahí. Yo me trataré de comunicar con Starfire para saber cuando es el juicio, y el mismo día del evento, me voy en forma espiritual, para ver cual es la condena"

"Buena idea Rae" –Dijo un poco mas animado Cyborg

"Tu siempre tan lista" –Dijo el verde dándole un beso en la mejilla de su amada

"Bueno, será mejor que le digamos de una vez a…" –Cyborg fue interrumpido por Raven antes de que entrara a la habitación

"No creo que sea buena idea. Mañana se lo comunicaremos. Ahora debe descansar, esta muy sorprendido con la noticia, más que nosotros"

"Es cierto…" –Dijo BB- "Bueno… es hora de dormir" –Dijo un somnoliento titán. Y finalmente se fue a dormir después de darle un beso a su novia

"Bien, hasta mañana" –Anuncio Cyborg- "Buenas noches"

"Si, que descansen" –Dijo Raven echándole una ultima mirada de cuidado a su líder, y pensando… _Que dolor has de estar viviendo Robin_… Y se fue a dormir.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

ROBIN'S P.O.V.

Estaba en el limbo. No sabia ni que demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Examine el lugar en el que estaba. Estaba volando en un lugar negro, un negro muy obscuro. Repentinamente, volteé al suelo y vi a mis padres con vida. Toque tierra solo para ir hacia ellos…

"Mamá! Papá!" –Grite corriendo felizmente hacia ellos. Ya hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía ni en sueños

"Richard… tranquilo" –Decía mi madre secando mis lagrimas que salían de mis ojos- "…Todo va a salir bien"

"No estoy muy seguro" –Respondí. Se me había quebrado la voz

"Hijo… esa chica va a salir bien de la prisión" –Me dijo mi padre. John Frederick… uno de los pocos hombres en los que verdaderamente podía confiar… Mi padre. Le envié una mirada de desconfianza, mi madre vio mi respuesta.

"Mi amor, solo te podemos decir que hay algo mal detrás de todo esto. Tu amiga si asesino a alguien… pero no fue por intención" –Dijo con cariño mi madre

"Ah no? –Pregunto sorpresivamente el chico maravilla… que ahora solo era Dick, Dick Grayson, un chico como cualquiera que sufre por su novia…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Presentador: Buenas noches queridos lectores n.n Estamos aquí para presenciar el primer round entre Robin y Michelle Alexandra Anders (Hermana biológica [Según yo ^^] de Starfire/Koriand'r/Kori Anders) Nada mas que ella se convirtió en escritora y no tiene poderes xD… Bueno, sigamos…

ROBIN Y MICHELLE ANDERS DISCUTEN…

"NOVIA?" –Dijo un sorpresivo, sonrojado, agradecido y nervioso Robin

"Si n.n… Ustedes dos desde el principio tienen mas que solo amistad… así que le pondré que es tu novia… QUIERAS O NO!" –Le contesto Michelle

"¬¬… Estas peor que Cyborg" –Dijo el petirrojo

"Que Cyborg ni que ocho cuartos ¬¬… Oye, ¿Sabes que yo soy la que todo lo lee y escribe? ¿Sabes que yo soy la que pone que Starfire sea tu pareja y no el perro de la esquina? ¿Sabes que yo soy la que puede dejarte sin fans ni publico? ¬¬

"Hmmm… No ._. … No u.u"

"Pues ahora lo sabes! ¬¬ Ahora lárgate a comprar algo de protecciones para cuando haya… ya sabes… can chan chan y no dejes que mi hermana salga con su domingo 7 xD"

"Ahh… pero… shh! Mis padres están aquí!" –Dijo Robin pidiendo discreción

"Bueno… si quieres que me calle… (6) (6) _*Esto será divertido cuñadito! Muajajaja –Pensó Michelle-*_" *Michelle saca un cartelón gigante como para que toda la ciudad lo vea, este decía… "NOTICIA TITAN!... Robin es captado comprando jueguitos sexuales y… ¿Quién será la afortunada… Starfire? 8)*

"Gracias por tu ayuda Michelle ¬¬"

"Denada ^^" –Dijo Michelle- Y por cierto… ¿Cuando te le declararas a Starfire? Sabes… mi hermana no te puede esperar toda una eternidad, o hasta que Slade este a punto de hacerla añicos

Silencio absoluto en la sala… nadie habla. Nadie se mueve. Todo mundo tiene la mirada puesta en el chico maravilla quien esta mas rojo que una señal de tránsito. El público comienza a desesperarse para escuchar la noticia del petirrojo cuando…

"Michelle… tenemos que regresar al sueño de Robin ahora!" –Gritó uno de los productores

"Pero quiero ver que dice T.T…" –Respondió Michelle

"Michelle Alexandra Anders… tenemos que irnos ya ¬¬" –Dijo otro de los de cámaras

"Ok… Esta bien -.-" –Acepto refunfuñando la mas peque de los Anders- "Esta bien Robin… termino tu tortura ¬¬… Puedes ir en paz"

"Enserio?" –Pregunto el líder de los titanes- "SOY LIBRE!... Quiero agradecer a la Academia…"

"La Academia se fue a la chingada tarado ¬¬… Ahora si presentador… despídanos! :/" –Dice una Michelle algo triste

Presentador: Bueno, a pesar de que no obtuvimos una respuesta concreta de Robin… coff…Michellelesacaratodalasopa…coff el show se termina! D: … Pero síganos sintonizando en Titans T.V. o visite nuestro web site… .com n.n… Saludos y… HASTA LA PROXIMA! :D

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

REGRESANDO AL SUEÑO DE ROBIN xD

ROBIN'S P.O.V.

"No… pero es lo único que te podemos decir" –Dijo tiernamente su madre, mientras se desvanecía de la vista del petirrojo

"Recuerda hijo…" –Empezó mi padre, los miré atentamente

"Que te amamos" –Dijeron los dos al unísono

"NO!... NO!" –Grito desesperadamente el chico maravilla- "No se vallan… Los necesito…" –Eso es lo único que podía decir el líder titan. Primero perdia a su novia (N/A: Si Robin… le pondré novia! Muajajajaja xD,, Robin: *sonrojado*) y ahora no podía estar mas tiempo con sus padres… eso si que lo estaba volviendo loco

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

STARFIRE & NARRADOR'S P.O.V.

Starfire se encontraba a 5 millones de años luz de la Tierra. Ella solo quería regresar con sus amigos, comer mostaza, estar con Robin, comer mostaza, estar con Silkie, con Robin… en fin, iba a extrañar TODO sobre la tierra. _Que hermosos recuerdos tengo de la tierra… y mas de Robin_ *Pensó la tamaraneana* _Pero ahora estoy en esta horrible celda… quisiera estar contigo mi amor, y decirte todo lo que siento, antes de que sea… demasiado tarde._ Ella hablaba enserio con lo de "Demasiado Tarde" cada vez que se cometía un asesinato, si de pura suerte no te daban 30 años en la prisión Gordoniana, era… La pena…de Muerte.

Heeeey world! :D Aquí Michelle Alexandra Anders empezando una nueva historia n.n Se va a poner romántica, pero el romance lamentablemente tiene que esperar u.u Bueno… para aclarar algunas cosas…

***Ginalkgg: **Así se llamaba el oficial, antes de que Starfire lo asesinara (Ahora que lo veo… suena como Kilogramos por el "kgg" xD) Cualquier coincidencia [Aunque dudo MUCHO que la haya] es una coincidencia ^^

*Las palabras en negrita son importantes para los siguientes capítulos :D

*Las parejas aquí van a ser… RobStar & BBRae (Creo que ya se noto lo suficiente xD)

Bueno, para los seguidores (Mas bien dicho… seguidoras xD) del fic "Doce Deseos" ahora ando de webona y no se me ocurrió NADA para continuar esa basura de fic xD. Y continuando con este,, espero por lo menos un par de Reviews y lo continuare ^^… Bueno, hora de irme! :D

Consuman Frutas,, Verduras & Droga! (:

Michelle'Annderss! (:


	2. Suicidio?

Muajajajajajajaja! (6) ok no o.O jajaja xD,, pues primero,, tengo que agradecerles a TODOS los que leen este horrible fic… En especial a RobxStar14498 que se creo una cuenta solo para comentar este fic :3… I love you girl! :D Este capitulo va dedicado a ti n.n,, bueno… como saben las parejas son RobStar y BBRae (obviamente xD) pero para darle celos a Rae… mejor lean xD

A por cierto… el website del capitulo pasado es www. michellestorture .com …xD nada mas que no te muestra las paginas webs ¬¬!

Tan ta rara . jaja aquí mua lo continua después de tres trillones de milenios xD,, mejor dejemos en la continuación ^^

**PRECAUCION:** Contiene un intento de suicidio… Creo que ya saben de quien es u.u

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC Comics® y de Warner Bros.®,, esto solo lo hago con fines de lucro_

.:*.:PENA DE MUERTE:.*:.

_Capitulo 02_

**¿Suicidio?**

NORMAL P.O.V.

Starfire se encontraba dormida en su celda. Sus mejillas doradas estaba cubiertas de lágrimas secas y todavía, sus ya inflamados ojos de tanto llorar, seguían expulsando lágrimas aun en sueños. Se encontraba exactamente a 15 millones de años luz de la Tierra. Solo faltaban como 20 millones mas y llegaría al planeta de los gordonianos.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

TORRE DE LOS TITANES

NORMAL P.O.V

Ya había amanecido en la Torre T, cuando los titanes estaban desayunando desganados en la mesa. Como nada tenia ganas de cocinar, decidieron solo agarrar cereal con leche. Había un silencio absoluto en la sala, faltaba alguien muy importante en ese vacio lugar. La persona que siempre solía romper el hielo, que era BB, estaba serio, Cyborg estaba viendo una foto de los titanes. Raven, estaba meditando para tratar de no romper nada en la torre o en la ciudad. Y Robin… no había para que decir. El era el mas destrozado de los cuatro. Sentía que el mundo ya no tenia sentido sin ella, quería morirse de una buena vez y dejar de sufrir. No sabia si estar del lado de la justicia, o del amor de su vida, era un terrible caos lo que estaba pasando.

"Me voy a mi habitación" –Dijo el petirrojo. Los demás titanes solo se le quedaron mirando mientras el trataba de poder mantenerse en pie.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

ROBIN'S P.O.V.

Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este planeta. Toda esta vida es una mierda! Quiero irme ya, morirme y no tener que sufrir en este mundo que desde que naci me detesta. Primero mis padres, luego a la chica a la que mas amo en este estúpido planeta. Ella era todo para mi. Su sonrisa inocente me cautivo desde el principio y el beso que ella me robo cuando la conocí fue excepcional. No se como Cyborg adivino que iba a buscarla porque quería otro beso, además de ir a aclarar las cosas. Starfire era la persona más hermosa que haya conocido. Ella tenía muchos pretendientes, incluyéndome, pero… la realidad es que ella no me merece. Mi hermosa princesa siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme y consolarme. Siempre me lo decía en una forma tan dulce y tierna, que yo tenia que aguatarme el besar ese par de labios perfectos que tiene en su angelical rostro. A veces, me lo decía en una forma tan dulce, que yo le contestaba gritándole y maltratándola. Ella se merecía a una persona que no fuera obsesiva con los villanos o cualquier cosa que se le presentara enfrente. Necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera y que… Un momento. ¿Cómo puedo decir que ella se merece a otra persona si yo no puedo vivir sin ella? Era una verdadera confusión. Yo no me la merecía porque yo era un obsesivo, frio y calculador que estaba detrás de una persona que era tierna, amable y tierna. Pero aun así, si no la tenia a mi lado… Entraría en la locura, justo como estoy ahorita. Ya no quiero vivir, quiero irme de este maldito planeta, que se vaya al diablo!. Dios… ¿Por que me haces esto a mi? Ya no quiero vivir, quiero irme ya. Tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar, que hasta creo que ya se habían roto varios cúmulos de sangre en mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé un birdarang (A/N: O como se escriba xD), me quite los guantes verdes de mis manos y comencé a cortarme las venas. Desde pequeño me han dicho que soy muy sangrón, ya que siempre me salía mucha sangre. Pasaron 10 minutos y ya había perdido como 5 litros de sangre en una muñeca, mientras iba por la otra. Su derecha, raramente era la que mas sangraba. Me cortaba sin dolor, como si estuviera pasando una pluma por mi cara. Salieron aproximadamente como 7 litros de sangre. Después de ver tanta sangre fluir por el suelo… Me desvanecí. Yo esperaba que fuera para siempre…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

BB'S P.O.V.

Ya era cerca de medio día. Tenia hambre otra vez, así que opte por crear un aperitivo para todos, ya que necesitábamos algo para poder seguir con la búsqueda se Starfire, para poder verla otra vez y regresarla a la Tierra. Ella había sido una parte muy importante en mi vida, la quería como si ella fuera mi madre. Siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Además de que era la única que se había reído de mis chistes… Oh… a excepción de… Raven. Mi gótica. Ella era la chica que siempre había soñado, la que es totalmente diferente a mi y que esta cuando la necesito. Aunque ella me daba golpes y se burlaba de mi, yo siempre lo aguantaba por el gran amor que le tengo a ella. Tenia que concentrarme a hacer el aperitivo. Decidí que no fuera tofu, sino algo de fruta con chile y limón. Le reparti a Cyborg, quien seguía observando la foto con melancolía a los cinco juntos alegremente después de salir victoriosos contra la Hermandad del Mal en Paris. Esa foto nos la habíamos tomado, ocurrió un gran caos ese día…

_**Flashback **_

Era un día soleado, hermoso para ser sinceros. El sol estaba más ardiente que nunca y los animalillos corrían para todos lados. Todos los titanes habíamos terminado de desayunar en el lujoso y carísimo restaurante "Le Vite", que se encontraba en lo más exclusivo de la ciudad de Paris. Después de que terminamos de intentar pagar la gran cuenta y decirle al gobierno que nosotros pagábamos los alimentos, se me ocurrió una idea y llame la atención de los demás…

"Oigan… Y si nos tomamos una foto todos los titanes juntos?" –Sugerí- Casi nunca estamos reunidos y en especial en Paris… La ciudad del amor –Esto último lo dije viendo a mi hermosa pelivioleta que se encontraba a un lado de los enamorados de Robin y Starfire que se veían como si fueran a grabar una película de amor protagonizada por ellos dos.

Vi algunas caras que decían… "_Claro!... Me encantaría_", en el caso de Starfire y Cyborg, y otras que decían… "A mi no me gustan las fotografías", como era el caso de Raven y Robin (A/N: No saben que trabajo me costo poner esos dos nombres juntos ¬¬!) Pero la mayoría hablo… NOS IBAMOS A TOMAR UNA FOTO EN PARIS! Primero se la tomaron los Titanes Este, juntos como un equipo que eran. Bumble Bee claramente estaba en el centro con una sonrisa que hacia que Cyborg se derritiera… el único detalle aquí, es que estaba Speedy un poco cerca de ella, lo cual hizo que Cy casi arruinara la foto. Los gemelos Mas y Menos estaban a las orillas del equipo, mientras Mas se sujetaba de Aqualad. Todos juntos sonrieron mientras se tomaban la foto frente a la Torre Eiffel. Era el monumento que todos habíamos escogido, ya que Jinx y Kid Flash eran novios, Cy y Bee eran casi casi oficialmente novios, y no hay que mencionar al par del momento… Robin y Starfire. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, hacían todo juntos, hasta los medios creían que andaban en una relación en secreto. Pero en mi caso, quería estar junto a Raven, mi hermosa chica. Después de los Titanes Este, cada quien se estaba tomando la foto. Nosotros quisimos tomar la foto al final, ya que nosotros cinco éramos los más desarreglados y fachosos de los demás titanes. Pasando 30 minutos, ya era el turno de la foto de todos los Titanes. Nos acomodamos los Titanes Oeste juntos, al igual que los del Este. Los demás se pusieron de modo en que cupieran en la foto. Pasando 10 minutos, se tomo la foto. Ese momento fue el más eterno, ya que nadie se decidía por el lado en que iba a salir, y si se colocaba en otra posición no salía bien ¬¬. Pero bueno, terminando esa foto, finalmente seguíamos los Titanes. En nuestro caso, nos pusimos encima de la Torre Eiffel, en donde nos tomaron la foto. Robin salía con la cara sonriente mientras estaba abrazado por Starfire, su pelirroja. Además de que el Chico Maravilla termino sonrojado en la foto por el abrazo de su amigovia (A/N: xD,, Robin… Recuerda que si no es tu novia, es tu amigovia xD) Cyborg salía del lado de ellos dos, con una sonrisa de un "Boo-yah" y el dedo pulgar hacia arriba. Raven salió con una ligera sonrisa que se le notaba en sus pálidos y delicados labios que tenía. Mientras yo, salí encima de los barandales de la Torre Eiffel, haciendo el símbolo de Amor y Paz. Y ahí estábamos… nos estábamos retratando en Paris… La ciudad del amor…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Recordé esos momentos que estábamos en Paris, totalmente feliz. Pero ahora, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde ayer, los titanes estábamos en shock. Después de dejarle a Cy su fruta con chile, este asintió con una media sonrisa. Continuando en la repartición, le di a Raven, quien meditaba para evitar romper el Planeta Tierra a la mitad. Le deje el plato a un lado en una mesita que había. Seguido de esto, me fui directo a la habitación de mi destrozado líder. Toque la puerta varias veces y no hubo respuesta alguna. Estuve ahí por 6 minutos, cuando finalmente me desespere e introduje la combinación para abrir la puerta de titanio. Entre a la habitación y tire la fruta… Me había quedado sorprendido de ver la escena que mis ojos estaban observando. Robin estaba desmayado (o eso quería creer yo) en el suelo, cortado de las muñecas y con sangre aun fresca a su alrededor. Salí corriendo asustado de ese lugar y fui a avisarles a Raven y a Cyborg.

"RAVEN, CYBORG!" –Baje corriendo de las escaleras. Llegue corriendo a la sala, donde se encontraban ellos dos como los había visto por ultima vez hace 8 minutos

"¿Que pasa Chico Bestia?" –Dijo Raven interrumpiendo su meditación

"Es Robin" –Inmediatamente, pusieron cara de preocupación y salimos los 3 juntos corriendo a su habitación

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

NORMAL P.O.V.

Los otros dos titanes que acababan de ingresar a la habitación del chico maravilla, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, recogieron el cuerpo casi frio, desangrado y pálido que yacía en el suelo y se lo llevaron a la enfermería. Ellos comprendían su depresión y los motivos de su intento de suicidio, pero no creían que fuera suficiente razón para que el Chico Maravilla, el ídolo de muchos, se suicidara. Sabían que debían dejar eso entre ellos tres, ya que si le decían a los demás titanes, los medios de comunicación iban a sospechar y obviamente se pondrían a investigar y a estar dando lata queriendo saber sobre lo que estaba pasando en la Torre.

"¿Estará bien?" –Pregunto el mas pequeño de los titanes. Estaba muy preocupado, ya que el fue el primero que lo había visto en esas condiciones.

"Lo dudo… Perdió mucha sangre" –Dijo Raven mientras miraba la tabla de registros que tenia en sus manos

"Tenemos una posibilidad de que sobreviva… pero…" –Comenzó a decir Cyborg mientras hacia una pausa para no decir lo feo. BB lo vio con una mirada de "Oh No"

"PERO QUE CYBORG!" –Grito BB. Estaba desesperado por obtener una respuesta

"Pero es muy poca para que pueda sobrevivir" –Dijo finalmente el doctor de los titanes- "Perdió mucha sangre y ya tenia como 30 minutos de haberse desmayado, es muy poco probable que sobreviva…"

Raven y BB se quedaron en shock después de esto. Lo mas probable, es que el no sobreviviera. Raven abrazo a BB para tranquilizarlo, mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que le había causado al saber la noticia de la posible muerte de su mejor amigo. Primero Star, ahora el… ¿Quien mas seguiría?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

NORMAL & STARFIRE'S P.O.V.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Starfire, la princesa Tamaraniana había abandonado el Planeta Tierra y se había ido directo a su destino final.

"Llegamos" –Dijo uno de los soldados sacándome de las cuatro paredes que me estaba aprisionando. Esas paredes estaban hechas especialmente para los tamaraniano, ya que resistían todos los ataques de ellos. Tenían muros resistentes contra starbolts, mas duro que cualquier objeto existente y ningún tipo de escapatoria- Baja criminal –Dijo jalándome de un brazo bruscamente uno de los soldados. Grito algunas groserías que logre captar que eran para mi, y eran unas no muy bonitas. _Desearía estar en casa ahora… *_Pensé* _Solo tuve que hacer para poder sobrevivir, no hice nada mas que salvar mi vida y la de mi reino. ¿Que estarán haciendo los titanes? ¿Acaso Robin se acordara de mi? ¿Los titanes estarán buscando un remplazo? ¿Acaso Robin estaría con otra?... _Estas eran las preguntas que inundaban la mente de la pelirroja. No tenia en mas que pensar, ya que tenia las manos esposadas y un gran miedo de lo que iba a suceder. _Robin… _Solo pensaba en el. Tal vez se le podrían olvidar los demás titanes, menos el. El era su pequeño petirrojo, el más hermoso que había visto entre todos. Nunca se había maravillado de ver a una persona tan perfecta y que estuviera a su alcance… ¿O no lo estaba? A veces ella se cuestionaba si su tan amado titán seria algún día suyo, ya que el cuando le hablaba de Gotham, City, hablaba de su ex… Bárbara Gordon. El decía que estar con ella era genial, pero que tuvo que dejarla ya que su destino estaba en otra ciudad. Esas palabras me le dolían mucho a la joven tamaraniana, tanto, que a veces no podía controlar sus poderes y sentía que se iba a morir. Pero a veces pensaba que su tan amado petirrojo de alguna manera la amaba, ya que cuando estaba con ella a solas, se ponía muy sentimental. Quería saber la verdad… pero como. Ahora menos podía, ya que tenia un crimen que enfrentar, y lo mas seguro es que perdería. La chica de cabellos rojos camino hacia un extenso pasillo, por el cual iba con compañía de sus soldados, quienes la insultaban y le maltrataban fuertemente. Cuando llego al final del oscuro pasillo, se dio cuenta de que había una sección donde había varias celdas y vi a una persona que creí nunca volver a verla…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

TORRE DE LOS TITANES/ENFERMERIA

(A/N: Esto que sigue, si no es de su religión, por favor respeten ya que Robin tiene un encuentro con Dios)

NORMAL & ROBIN'S P.O.V.

Robin se encontraba gravemente inconsciente en la enfermería. Había perdido grandes cantidades importantes de sangre y lo más probable es que muriera. Los demás titanes estaban cuidándolo mientras observaban preocupados los gráficos de sangre y las donaciones que habían recibido en secreto del banco de sangre. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que el Chico Maravilla comenzó a convulsionar y a empezar a mover todo su cuerpo como si estuviera poseído por un alma. BB, Raven y Cyborg se acomodaron rápidamente para poder tratar de revivir el cuerpo que estaba casi helado.

"A un lado" –Les indico Cyborg mientras accionaba lo que utilizan los doctores para los paros cardiacos, mientras Raven le administraba mas sangre al cuerpo. BB solo pedía que estuviera bien…

_**En la mente de Robin…**_

Me encontraba inconsciente en el limbo… Otra vez. Dios… ¿Ya estaré muerto? Eso quería pensar yo, ya que no quería regresar nunca mas al planeta que me detestaba… La Tierra. Todo estaba perfectamente, hasta que vi una luz inmensa, que creo que me pudiera haber quitado la vista con solo verla a una gran distancia. Sin creer quien estaba enfrente de mí, la creatura perfecta que estaba frente a mis ojos, me hablo. No era nada más y nada menos que… Dios.

"Richard John Grayson… ¿Que intentaste hacer hoy?" –Me dijo con una cara de tristeza. Yo sabia perfectamente que no podía engañarlo ni con la mejor actuación de todas, ya que sabría si le mentía o no… Apuesto que El ya sabe lo que estoy pensando en este mismo instante.

"Si… bueno… pues tu ya sabes la razón" –Le dije un poco apenado. De todos los santos que había en el cielo, me tenia que haber tocado el que es muy raro quien lo ve.

"Si… pero me gustaría que me dijeras con tu boca las razones" –Dijo y ya no supe que hacer. Estaba tan triste que no pensé en una solución para poder rescatar a Star.

"Pues, tu sabes que Starfire es… ya sabes… mi "mejor amiga", y estaba muy preocupado y desolado, ya que la amo tanto, no podía soportar una vida sin ella" –Le conteste un poco sonrojado a mi Dios. Platicar con el era la mejor cosa que me había pasado en la vida, claro… en segundo en conocer a mi hermosa princesa, ya que Dios iba primero después que nadie.

"Si, pero Richard, yo solo puedo quitar la vida y decidir si te quedas en la Tierra o no. Mira, solo te pido algo, regresa a la Tierra y pregúntale a Raven si tiene alguna idea para salvar a Starfire, yo se que ella tiene una idea para saber lo que le va a pasar a tu amiga. Starfire va a salir bien, esto no va a ser fácil, pero todos van a estar bien para el final de cuentas y felices. Solo te puedo decir que ella lo hizo para salvar su vida, y que va a salir de ese horrible lugar sin crimen alguno" –Dios hizo que me tranquilizara. Era una persona excepcional, no se porque no tenia alguna imagen de El en mi habitación, a partir de que regresara con Star, la pondría.

"Gracias, tus palabras me reconfortan. ¿Tengo algún precio que pagar por esto?" –Le pregunte algo miedoso

"No… Pero ahora, tienes que regresar a con los demás titanes, ellos te necesitan" –Me dijo, e instantáneamente, desapareció.

Lo que si apareció en mi mente, fue el escuchar un sonidito de "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip", como el que hacen los aparatos en el hospital para los que están conectados a una maquina para mantenerlos vivos. Además de eso, estaban los Titanes llorando… ¿Seria por mí?. Después de escuchar los sonidos, comencé a moverme lentamente y abrí los ojos. Estaban tres titanes viéndome sorprendidos, como yo había vencido a la muerte. Sin dudarlo, ellos tres juntos me abrazaron… Creo que me iba a morir pero esta vez de casi asfixio. Pasando un largo minuto, Raven, BB y Cy se quitaron de encima de mí.

"Viejo… Pero como" –Dijo Cyborg. Inmediatamente lo calle.

"Solo digamos que tuve una ligera platica con alguien muy importante allá arriba" –Dije mientras me acordaba de la conversación que tuve con Dios.

"Bueno, entonces deberías descansar. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para continuar la búsqueda de Starfire…" –Dijo BB

"Esa seria una buena idea, pero primero, alguien me dijo por allí que Raven tenia una idea" –Dijo el líder de los titanes mientras se ponía de pie de su camilla, cuidando de que no se lastimara.

"Bueno, seria mejor que te lo cuente mañana, ya es muy tarde y debes descansar" –Me dijo Rae.

"Esta bien, los veo mañana" –Le conteste a mi equipo y ellos respondieron…

"Que descanses" –Por parte de Raven

"Buenas noches" –Dijo Cyborg

"Tofu y chicas… aquí voy. Los veo mañana" –Dijo el menor de los Teen Titans saliendo con rumbo a su habitación.

"¿Donde estarás mi preciosa, adorada y hermosa princesa alienígena?... No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño. Quiero sentir tu suave y ligero aroma a durazno cautivarme y hablarte como nunca lo había hecho. Te encontrare Starfire, ya sea lo último que haga… Lo prometo…" –Diciendo esto, el petirrojo se fue directo al cuarto de su princesa a dormir.

Tan tarara .! xD Michelle Alexandra Anders esta aquí para dejarles este episodio de… "Pena de Muerte" Chicas, que les parece. Les gusto o no? D:! jaja bueno,, este capitulo fue comenzado a escribir hace exactamente… *Michelle comienza a contar con sus dedos…* hace como un mes! :S,, jaja si dicen que porque rayos no lo había comenzado, era porque no tenia tiempo :S… Fuck ya school! xD Además,, solo había escrito la maldita introducción xD. Oigan… Esta semana los Titanes en votatoon, VOTEN! :D jaja bueno,, si les gusto,, dejen reviews :3… si no… Jodanse la vida .I. xD,, no se crean. Este capitulo fue dedicado a RobxStarNosecuantosnumerosmas xD te quiero! :D,, y hermanita… continua el de "Te Extrañare" en el foro ¬¬! xD,, jaja bueno,, a las seguidoras de "Doce Deseos",, lo continuo mañana. Lo prometo,, ya que se me vino un ataque de inspiración y comencé a escribir este capitulo desde en la mañana ^^,, las quiero chicas! :D

Michelle'Annders!(:


End file.
